Ice To Meet You
Ice To Meet You is the thirty-first level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. To access it, the player must clear ten levels. Overview A-Side This level consists of several platforms of blocks with walls of Ice Blocks on the left sides of them. To the left of these platforms, the player starts on a platform of Steel Blocks close to the bottom of the level, which is between two walls of Steel Blocks, the left of which has another wall of Ice Blocks covering the right side. The player must destroy enough Ice Blocks with Fury to be able to boost across the walls with Jam and reach the platform on top of the right wall. From here, the player must traverse across the three other platforms to the right, using Fury to break the walls of Ice Blocks. The first of these platforms consists of Steel Blocks, the second of Yellow Blocks, and the third of Ice Blocks. To the right of the third platform is a wall of Steel Blocks with the mango beside it on the left, which the player can then obtain to complete the level. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares a similar design, but not only is it flipped horizontally, but almost all of the blocks have been replaced with Ice Blocks, with the exception of the platform the player starts on. The wall of Steel Blocks with the wall of Ice blocks beside it has been removed, with the latter wall of Ice Blocks being brought more to the left. Additionally, there is now a Fury Flag underneath each wall of Ice Blocks on each platform to the left, and the wall of Steel Blocks next to the mango has been replaced with a Fury Flag as well. The objective remains the same, but to advance from the starting platform, the player now must use Fury to break some of the Ice Blocks in the surrounding walls to create small openings that they can then jump into with Yeah in order to ascend. If too many Ice Blocks are broken here, there will be no way to advance. Also, when boosting across the platforms to the left, the player must avoid completely destroying each wall or the Fury Flags will render them unable to land on each platform and, thus, complete the level. Gallery A-Side Ice To Meet You A2.png|Fury standing on the platform of Steel Blocks on top of the right wall of the starting point. Ice To Meet You A3.png|Jam standing on the first platform to the right after breaking through its wall of Ice Blocks. Ice To Meet You A4.png|Jam standing on the platform before the mango after breaking through its wall of Ice Blocks. B-Side Ice To Meet You B1.png|Yeah standing at the start of the B-Side version of this level. Ice To Meet You B2.png|Yeah standing on the platform on top of the left wall of the starting point. Ice To Meet You B3.png|Jam standing on the platform before the mango after breaking through its wall of Ice Blocks. Trivia *This level also appears as the fourth level in the game's demo. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series